helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishikawa Rika
|image = Ishikawa2015.jpg |caption = Ishikawa Rika, 2015 |nickname = Rika-chan (りかちゃん) Charmy (チャーミー) |birthdate = |birthplace = Yokosuka, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157.3cm |shoesize = 22.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, actress |active = 2000-present ( years) |agency = , |label = zetima (2000–present), Piccolo Town |mcolor = "【e-LineUP！】モーニング娘。OGスペシャルライブ グッズ公開！" (in Japanese). M-line. 2015-02. Reference Image |generation = 4th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, v-u-den, Hangry & Angry, DEF.DIVA, Tanpopo, Ongaku Gatas, Country Musume, Ecomoni, ROMANS, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, 3nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Dream Morning Musume, ABCHO |blog = |sig = Ishikawaautograph.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Ishikawa's Autograph }} Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華, born January 19, 1985 in Yokosuka, Kanagawa, Japan.) is a Japanese singer, talento and idol signed under J.P. Room. She is best known as a former member of Morning Musume and the leader of the former group v-u-den. Biography ]] ]] ]] 2000 Ishikawa auditioned for Morning Musume while it was holding its fourth generation auditions. She succeeded and entered the fourth generation with three other girls; Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai. The fourth generation's debut single was Morning Musume's 9th single, "Happy Summer Wedding". Ishikawa Rika breifly became a replacement member for the 2000 shuffle unit, Aoiro 7. At the same time as this, Ishikawa was added as a second generation member to the first official Morning Musume sub-group, Tanpopo. 2001 In 2001, Ishikawa was added to the then-semi-dormant Hello! Project group Country Musume. It was hoped that she could help get the fairly quiet group back onto its feet and allow her fans to spill over to the group to aid in its sales. As Ishikawa was working hard within both these groups, she was also performing as a full recording member of Morning Musume and in 2001 she received a prominent part in Morning Musume's twelfth single "The☆Peace!". The part was not a singing part but rather a spoken part near the end that focused entirely on her. The song became a personal favorite of Ishikawa as the monologue spoken by her towards the end of the song became one of her favorite moments of being in Morning Musume. Ishikawa also took part in her first shuffle unit recording as a part of 3nin Matsuri alongside her fellow Morning Musume member Kago Ai and Hello! Project soloist Matsuura Aya. 2002 Ishikawa continued her duties within Morning Musume, Tanpopo and Country Musume during 2002, taking part in the 2002 shuffle unit Sexy 8. Sexy 8 won the competition that the Hello! Project shuffle units competed in every year; selling the most copies of their singles out of the three shuffle groups. 2003 In a surprise move by Tsunku, Morning Musume was split into two halves - Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - so that the large group could perform in smaller towns that could not hold the larger numbers the full ensemble needed. Ishikawa was placed into Otome Gumi and released two single with the group before the groups merged together and formed Morning Musume once more. Ishikawa was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 7AIR. It was in 2003 that Ishikawa ended her duties as leader within Tanpopo and as a member of Country Musume. She instead joined the short-lived ROMANS group in 2003, releasing only one single, "Sexy Night ~Wasurerarenai Kare~", on August 20, 2003 before disbanding the same year. 2004 In May, it was announced that Ishikawa would be graduating from Morning Musume. She would graduate during the 2005 Morning Musume concert tour.Tsunku, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika. "モーニング娘。に関してつんく♂及び飯田圭織・石川梨華より皆様へメッセージが届きました。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2004-05. In the second quarter of 2004, the formation of a new Hello! Project group Ecomoni was announced. Ishikawa was to be partnered with Morning Musume's Michishige Sayumi in the hopes that their group could promote environmental awareness. The group was originally supposed to be a temporary Hello! Project group, existing only for the duration of the Acchi Chikyuu wo Samasunda (熱っちぃ地球を冷ますんだ, Cool Down the Hot Earth) environmental festival, lasting from June 19, 2004 to June 20, 2004. After the festival, instead of disbanding the group, Ecomoni started to appear on Japanese TV, especially on the program Oha Suta (おはスタ). In August, the formation of another Hello! Project group involving Ishikawa was announced. Ishikawa was going to be the leader of a new group v-u-den, alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Okada Yui and Tsunku♂ Produce Hello! Project Shin Unit Audition winner Miyoshi Erika. The group released their debut single "Koi no Nukegara" on September 23, 2004. The new group also starred in their own television show Majokko Rikachan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) between October 4, 2004 and December 24, 2004. 2005 On May 7, Ishikawa graduated from Morning Musume at Nippon Budokan to concentrate her efforts on v-u-den. The group released four more singles which was then followed by their debut album, "Suite Room Number 1", in October 2005. 2008 On January 26, it was announced that on June 29, 2008 v-u-den would be disbanding after four years of being one of the most active Hello! Project groups in regards to single and album releases. On April 23, v-u-den released their final single, Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU and officially disbanded after their last concert during their v-u-densetsu 5 tour. Ishikawa was to go on with her career as a member of Ongaku Gatas and as a player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Ongaku Gatas released their first album "1st GOODSAL" on February 6 and their third single on September 10. On October 12, it was announced that Ishikawa was going to be paired up with fellow ex-Morning Musume member Yoshizawa Hitomi in the new unit Hangry & Angry in collaboration with a Harajuku fashion store of the same name. Hangry & Angry made their first United States performance at Sakura-Con in Seattle, Washington in April 2009. 2009 On March 31, Ishikawa graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of Elder Club. From May 8 to 17, she starred in the stage play "Tokyo Alice" alongside fellow former Morning Musume members Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ogawa Makoto.Official Gekijyo Page 2010 On January 1, Ishikawa opened up an official blog. On February 9, It was announced Ishikawa and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Kikkawa Yuu and Sengoku Minami will be in a stage play titled Tiger Breathing. The play ran from 5/7-11. On July 9, it was announced that Ishikawa would have an fanclub exclusive solo event titled Ishikawa Rika Casual Dinner Show,http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/news_Info.php?id=1056 with two shows on August 21. From October 8 to 10, Ishikawa appeared as one half of HANGRY & ANGRY at the New York Anime Festival (NYAF). She participated in the h.Naoto fashion show and panel. On September 2, it was announced Ishikawa and Yoshizawa Hitomi would have an FC exclusive event titled Ishikawa Rika & Yoshizawa Hitomi FC Event. The event took place at Yokohama BLITZ on October 25 and October 27.http://www.newyorkcomiccon.com/en/NYAF/Guests/ 2011 On January 28, it was announced that Ishikawa was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they would be releasing the groups first album, called "Dorimusu ①", on April 20th, 2011. On July 04, 2011 Okai Chisato and Ishikawa were in a mini drama titled Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police. On November 9, she opened an Ameba blog. 2012 In April 2012, Ishikawa starred in the movie Atsuhime Number 1 where she played the role of a Shogun's wife travelling through a time slipped into the future, present day Japan. In short previews of Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen, it was revealed that Ishikawa plays Machida Nina's big sister. 2013 On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Ishikawa will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, S/mileage members Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon, and Juice=Juice members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There were 11 showings from April 24 through April 30.Official Gekijyo Page Sometime in late 2013, Ishikawa was transferred to . 2014 On August 5, Ishikawa revealed that she is in a relationship with Nogami Ryoma, a professional pitcher for the baseball team Saitama Seibu Lions."石川梨華、西武・野上投手との交際認める「親しくさせていただいております」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-08-05. It has been reported that they have been dating since the end of last year. 2016 On December 31, Ishikawa made a surprise appearance in the second part of the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~, performing in four group songs."アンジュルム和田がリーダー就任！ハロプロ年越しにミキティ＆チャーミーも" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-01-01. 2017 On January 1, Sports Hochi reported that Ishikawa and Nogami intend to get married sometime in 2017."元モー娘。石川梨華、西武の野上と結婚へ…両親に紹介済み、シーズン終了後にも" (in Japanese). Sports Hochi. 2017-01-01. This was later confirmed,"石川梨華、西武・野上と来月にも結婚へ　豪華婚約指輪受け取った" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2017-02-21."石川梨華が西武野上と結婚、13日に婚姻届提出へ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-03-10. and they registered their marriage on March 13."応援していただいている皆様へ" (in Japanese). Ishikawa Rika Official Blog. 2017-03-13. Personal Life Family= Ishikawa has two sisters, Mie and Yuria. |-|Education= When Ishikawa joined Morning Musume, she was a third year middle school student. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ishikawa Rika: *'Charmy': Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) *'Nickname': Charmy, Rika-chan, Rikacchi, Rikami *'Birth Date': *'Birth Place': Yokosuka, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 157.3cm *'Foot size': 22.5 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Debut Single:' Happy Summer Wedding *'Last Single:' Osaka Koi no Uta *'Hello! Project Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2005-05-07: Graduated Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2013: Transferred to J.P. Room *'J.P. Room Status:' **2013: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Current Image Color:' *'Former Morning Musume Color:' *'Former Otome Gumi Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups': **2000–2005 Morning Musume **2003 ROMANS **2004–2008 v-u-den **2004–2007 Ecomoni **2005–2006 DEF.DIVA *'Subgroups': **2000–2002 Tanpopo **2003–2004 Morning Musume Otome Gumi **2005 Hello! Project Akagumi *'Shuffle Groups': **2000 Aoiro 7 (Second Generation) **2001 3nin Matsuri **2002 Sexy 8 **2003 7AIR **2004 H.P. All Stars *'Other Groups:' **2007– Ongaku Gatas **2008– Hangry & Angry **2009– M-Line **2011– Dream Morning Musume **2011 Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers **2012– ABCHO |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies': Shopping, tennis, nail art and earrings *'Favorite colors': Pink, white, black *'Favorite food':: Shiratama dumplings with red beans, cheese, sweets, meat *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite flowers': Dandelions *'Dislikes': Birds *'Special skill': Y balance, yo-yo Discography Singles *2001.04.18 Hajimete no Happy Birthday (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) *2001.10.17 Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) *2002.04.17 Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) *2002.11.13 BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru (Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume)) Solo Songs *2001 Rikaishite > Onna no Ko (理解して＞女の子) (Fanclub solo CD) *2004.02.18 Morning Coffee (モーニングコーヒー) (Morning Musume cover) *2008.04.23 Omoide wa Kanata (思い出は彼方; Distant Memories) Solo DVDs *2005.04.09 Morning Musume Ishikawa Rika Sotsugyou Memorial (モーニング娘。石川梨華 卒業メモリアル) *2007.03.07 Alo-Hello! Ishikawa Rika DVD (アロハロ！石川梨華) *2009.02.11 Rika Ishikawa MOST CRISIS! in Hawaii *2010.01.06 RIKA Publications Solo Photobooks # 2001.08.02 Rika Ishikawa # 2002.06.22 Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) # 2003.12.24 I # 2004.12.10 Hanabi hana-bi (華美 hana-bi) # 2005.07.01 Ishikawa Rika Shiawase no Ashiato Happpy! (石川梨華 幸せのあしあと ハッピー！) # 2006.12.16 Oui, mon amour # 2007.08.22 Abyuu (アビュー) # 2008.02.20 Kazahana (風華) # 2009.01.19 Karen (華恋) # 2009.12.24 24 Twenty Four # 2011.01.19 Lucky☆ # 2012.01.27 Hana Gokoro ~hanagocoro~ (華心~hanagocoro~) Digital Photobooks *2008.04.04 KAREN (華恋) Concert Photobooks * 2007.01.28 Rika Ishikawa Hello! Project 2007 Winter Concert Works Movies *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語 ) *2003 Seishun Bakachin Ryōri Jyuku & 17sai ~Tabidachi no Futari~ ( 「青春ばかちん料理塾」&「17才～旅立ちのふたり」ビジュアルブック?) *2004 Tottoko Hamtaro Hamu Hamu Hapa Radaicho! *2006 Sukeban Deka:Codename = Asamiya Saki (スケバン刑事 コードネーム=麻宮サキ) *2012 Atsuhime number 1 (篤姫ナンバー1) TV Shows *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝?) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2013 Koisuru Drive (恋するドライブ) TV Dramas *2002.01.02 Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) *2002.08.17 Tou-san no Natsu Matsuri (父さんの夏まつり) *2002.12.28 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) *2003.12.21 LAST PRESENT (ラストプレセント) *2004.02.23 Ranpo R (乱歩Ｒ) *2005.01.02 Shinshun Wide Jidaigeki "Kunitori Monogatari" (新春ワイド時代劇『国盗り物語』) *2010 Choo Choo Cheers Kohen (チューチューチアーズ後編) *2011.05.09 Getsuyou Golden (月曜ゴールデン) *2011 Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police (特捜指令！アイチ★ポリス) (as Rika) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2013 Counter no Futari Season 2 (カウンターのふたり シーズン2) *2013 Tsuri Keiji 4 (釣り刑事4) *2014 Sekai no Nihonjin Tsuma wa Mita! (世界の日本人妻は見た！) *2015 Tsuri Keiji 6 (釣り刑事6) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2003 J Beef "Oniku Suki Suki" *2004 Elleseine *2012- KICONA Ads *2012- Premium Tsubaki-chan Music Videos *2012 Tsunku - Shoppai ne Internet *2008–2009 DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) Radio *- 2003.09.23 OH-SO-RO Editorial dandelion! *– 2004.03.27 MBS Young Town Dōyōbi *- 2006.09.21 v-u-den☆Ishikawa Rika no Chanka☆Charmy! *– 2005.03.11 Hello Pro Yanen!! *– 2005.04.10 / 2005.05.8- B.B.L. *2006.08.06 v-u-den Beauty Hour 21 Theater *2007.05.04-22 Itsu no Hi Kimi Kaeru (いつの日君帰る) *2009.05.08-17 Tokyo Alice (東京アリス) *2009.07.25-08.21 Opera do Marandoro (オペラ・ド・マランドロ) *2010.05.07-11 Tiger Breathing (タイガーブリージング) *2010.07.28-08.01 Natsu uta nikki (夏唄日記) *2010.12.30-31 Hatsukoi wa shi no kaori! ~Ai wa kagerou no yo ni satsujin jiken (初恋は死の香り！〜愛はかげろうのように殺人事件) *2012.04.07-26 Sasameyuki (細雪) *2013.03.03-20 Mito komon (水戸黄門) *2013.04.24-30 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Trivia *Ishikawa has been in the most Hello! Project units out of all the members. *Her Morning Musume mentor was Yasuda Kei. *She considers her mother her rival because she always says to Ishikawa that she used to be cuter. *One of her nicknames as a child was "Chimu", due to the fact that she used to be chubby (muchimuchi). *Her favorite baseball team is the Hanshin Tigers. *She previously suffered from severe ornithophobia (fear of birds), which was frequently made fun of during her appearances on Utaban. During a 2005 New Year's Day special, however, she seemed to respond well to hypnotherapy, and she has mostly outgrown her fear since then. *She is best friends with Shibata Ayumi. Also known to get along well with Yasuda Kei and Yaguchi Mari. Ayaka has also stated that they often hang out together, along with Yoshizawa Hitomi and Satoda Mai. *She hates injections, and stated that she has it tough, since she has small, hard-to-find blood vessels. *She is known to have a very noticeable chin. Abe Natsumi sometimes calls her "Ago-chan" ("ago" means "chin"). Yoshizawa Hitomi constantly teases her about her chin as well. *While she was the host in Hello! Morning, she had the nickname "Charmy", due to her charming and narcissistic personality. *She is quite knowledgeable about baseball due to the fact that her father is a big baseball fan. *She wanted to leave Hello! Project to become a gravure model. *AKB48 Team B member Kashiwagi Yuki is a huge fan of Ishikawa, and was her reason to become an idol. Yuki finally met Ishikawa, and both got along well with each other. * She is the only member of the 4th generation of Morning Musume who has not been pregnant. See Also *Gallery:Ishikawa Rika *List:Ishikawa Rika Discography Featured In *List:Ishikawa Rika Publications Featured In Honorary Titles Ishikawa Family Tree References External Links *Wikipedia: Japanese, English cs:Ishikawa Rikaes:Ishikawa Rika Category:Morning Musume Category:4th Generation Category:V-u-den Category:Hangry & Angry Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:DEF.DIVA Category:Tanpopo Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Country Girls Category:Ecomoni Category:ROMANS Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:3nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:7AIR Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Elder Club Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:1985 Births Category:2000 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Aoiro 7 Category:M-Line Category:Unit Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Blood Type A Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:January Births Category:ABCHO Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Pocky Girls Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Blue Member Color Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:J.P. Room Category:Capricorn Category:Ishikawa Rika Category:Members who are married